


Baby, It's Just a Game

by maknaeline3537



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnil if you squint, Johnny's just horny lol, M/M, Sappy, Taeyong is petty, cringey, mild language involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaeline3537/pseuds/maknaeline3537
Summary: Doyoung doesn't know whether he'll be happy or dissapointed for his boyfriend's reason for avoiding him in a week and after making him suffer a whole crazy lot.





	Baby, It's Just a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first NCT fic out here.
> 
> I love Dotae as much as Dojae but there's just less love in this ship so I'm adding one. Please let this ship rise!!
> 
> For any errors, syntax, organization, etc. please forgive meeee, not a pro.

Doyoung doesn't mind the rare occasions where Taeyong barely talks to him due to their tight schedule and how exhausted they become at the end of the day. It doesn't bother him in any way for he knows that the older would just come to him sooner than he expects.

What's happening right now is a very different thing. It is so new to him that its effect even ripples towards the other members. On the 3rd day of their no-talk-or-contact status, the members began whining and nagging him to go and fix this "problem" with his boyfriend. But Doyoung thinks it's no biggie, they don't even have a so-called problem to begin with. Maybe Taeyong just has a lot, like a lot of things to do that he can't even spare Doyoung a single glance in 72 consecutive hours. Yet, Doyoung is still confident that he'll receive a back hug the next day.

Which didn't even happen at all and Doyoung's confidence starts to crumble. The members aren't helping him either by sending worried glances every now and then (read: every millisecond) to his and Taeyong's direction. He tells himself to calm down and attempts to formulate things he needs to do later in his head. He's smart anyway,  he can handle this. But maybe Taeyong must be smarter than him after all, for he has outwitted every approach Doyoung has made towards him.

The hellish routine continued on the 5th day and it's driving Doyoung mad, he's about to bury himself alive six feet under and enjoy the life in the dirt. Everytime he does something to the other,  it would only result to him either talking to thin air, reaching for something nonexistent or kicking a very hard rock under the table. His world begins to whirl around him and Doyoung decides to take a rest for the day and maybe cry a little in his room.

To which he did, having ended up with puffy eyes the morning of the following day. He receives a loud banging on his door and proceeded to open it, shocking the person, which was his best friend Jaehyun, at the sight of Doyoung.

"What happened last night that made you look like a shit in my toilet in the morning?"

"Oh my, was it this bad, Doyoungie?" The younger asks, worry evident in his tone and the way his forehead creases as he leans his left elbow on the door frame.

Before Doyoung could even answer, a voice from behind chimed in.

"Don't worry, hyung. We were just watching Quill and Hachi last night,  since he loves dogs and they were supposed to soothe him for Pete's sake but he ended up bawling his eyes out instead. Emotional loser." Haechan giggles and Jaehyun just smiles, relieved that it was nothing serious.

"Shut up, Haechan!" The elder was almost about to smack him but he was too fast for Doyoung's groggy morning body that he ducked down the space beneath Jaehyun's resting elbow and rushed out of the room, laughing exaggeratedly as he does so. Doyoung just heaves a sigh at the occurrence. Kids these days really are too energetic for him to handle.

"I need your help."

They shared a second of eye contact before the younger proceeds inside the room and the door comes to a shut. Jaehyun's hand worked its way to turn the door lock,  a clicking sound reverberated in the room signifying the success of locking the door. This is their private times as best friends and they wouldn't want someone interrupting or worse sneaking in on them. It's only between the two of them whether they'll share what happens with the others or not. "Shoot."

 

Cutesy type of music can be heard from Taeyong's phone as he swipes left and right on the screen. Consequently, other different sound effects also come from his device like sound of gold, crashing and the like. As clear as the glass of water left on his bedside table is the sight of Taeyong playing games on his mobile phone. "Not now!" His character states as he glares at the numbers forming on his screen. 1127 - new high score.

He swipes a few more to reveal the leaderboards of the game he's playing. He hisses under his breath as he sees his current standing in their group. 2nd - Taeyong - 1127. His eyes avert to the characters above his which shows the current first place in the game among their group. 1st - Doyoung - 3210. Not allowing himself to just be the second place,  he continued playing the game to no avail of beating Doyoung's high score. He accidentally releases a whine causing the figure on the other bed to shift,  it was Taeil.

Taeyong's thin hands immediately flies up to cover his mouth and he blinks at what just happened to him during his gaming session not a little while ago. This made him remember where all this commotion with him and his lover began.

_It was a Sunday morning when Taeyong was shoved with the news that Doyoung made an new high score in a game all of them were playing. News said that no one can beat it, no matter how hard they tried that their phones even go low bat. Taeyong played the game to check for himself and in fact, it was true. Not accepting his loss, he stayed in his shared room with Taeil facing his phone almost all day, only leaving to eat and wash himself or to rest his eyes. Doyoung's score back then was 1127._

_It took the leader quarter until midnight to almost beat the lavender haired guy's score having 982 but surprise, surprise, Doyoung made a new official high score of 2170. Brought by his emotions, Taeyong slept in a pissedful state that night. From that day on he avoided his lover without realizing how petty his reason has been. On the 3rd day of their curvy relationship status, it all washed over Taeyong what he has been doing all this time, like a big slap of wave on his face as he was washing himself, literally._

Heat travels through his face as he reminisces the event. It made him so embarrassed of himself that the days where he avoided Doyoung lengthened. He can't find courage to spare a single glance in the younger because of the guilt that was forming in his gut. No matter how much he wants to end this and just hug his bunny, his stupid pride won't let him. Thinking of the members' reaction, especially Doyoung's, when they will know how petty his reason is, pretty much makes him want to bury himself in his warm blankets and die of suffocation and too much heat.

The idea of Doyoung knowing that the one and only,  main reason, the root of all these things is just because of a game called-

 

"EVERWING?!"A voice shrieks, breaking the silence that enveloped the dorms in a sunny morning the next day.

The air sucks out of Taeyong's lungs as he was unexpectedly discovered by the person he was the most worried about knowing his dirty little secret.

"Hyung, don't tell me-" Taeyong shuts his eyes close,  aware of what the other is going to say to him in complaint.

"Doyoung-ah, I can... explain?" His voice was barely a whisper or even a declarative sentence at all. Doyoung pauses by the doorway, contemplating. How can Taeyong be so engrossed in this freaking game that he didn't even notice the creaking of the door and another person's presence. Why does the outside seem so quiet anyway? Where did everyone go just after their breakfast?

As if knowing what runs in his mind, the latter answers Taeyong's inquiries. "They went out, hyung. To be away from this suffocating atmosphere that the two of us created."

"Just because of that damned Everwing game." The lilac haired boy adds after a few seconds of hesitation. In reality, it was how he and Jaehyun planned things that yesterday morning in his shared bedroom with Haechan. They shared their idea to the group and it was a good thing that the guys didn't take it too deep that they pretty much agreed to it the moment they told it to them. It was for the goodness sake of all of them anyways.

 

He's doomed, Taeyong thought to himself. What if Doyoung decides to put distance between them and eventually break up with him? Nobody would like a petty boyfriend that would be upset just because he can't beat the score of the other in a game, right? A million of thoughts seem to endlessly occupy Taeyong's mind in an instant that he almost didn't witness Doyoung sitting beside him on the bed. The cushion dips indicating the add of weight atop of it. The feeling of cold metal wrapped around his slender fingers is being replaced by warm and soft hands that envelopes his own. This makes him look directly in his lover's eyes, seeing a reflection of himself, all in the color of brown.

"I'm all ears, hyung. I promise I won't judge whatever reason you have. I just need a lucid explanation for all of... this. So spill the milk."

Taeyong heaves a sigh. "Okay. Just, don't you ever, ever tell this to the others. Promise?"

The younger's eyes twinkle, enjoying the cute sight in front of him. And Taeyong doubts a portion of the meaning of those twinkling but in the end decides it was him over thinking. "Sure."

"Even Jaehyun?" This time Taeyong holds out his pinky expecting for the other to do the same, which he sure did, giggling at how childish they could look right at this moment.

So he revealed the details of his embarrassing gaming secret. In return, Doyoung keeps blinking at him as if he has grown a second head. The other seeming to be awestrucked by the whole situation that they've delved upon. On the other hand, the pink haired boy keeps fidgeting his fingers, staring at anywhere else but Doyoung, scared of how the fates would want them to end up.

"That's petty." But before Taeyong could even think of dying, the latter added, "But it's cute and I like it."

Doyoung gives a smile that only Taeyong can get to see,  that loving smile to his partner seeing as how relief washes all over his face. He ruffles the pink strands of the other before proceeding to kiss the top of his forehead gingerly.

"Yah, I chose to be in this relationship despite the troubles. I don't want to end this just for your childish act."

He peppers Taeyong with kisses on his eyes, his cheeks and the tip of his nose and he looks him directly on the eye.

"I love each and every part of you. I love everything about you. Who you are and what you are. If there's something wrong, I know we can fix it."

"Sappy." Taeyong comments out of the blue busting the build up of romance in the air, earning him a pout from the other.

"Way to break the atmosphere I was creating hyung. Way to go!" He mocks enjoyment by throwing his arms in the air, to which Taeyong responds by tackling him on the bed, arms on both sides of the other, locking Doyoung in between the gap.

"Oh, you want THIS kind of atmosphere? Should've told me-" Taeyong pecks Doyoung's lips, cutting him from his statement. The look on the younger's face tells Taeyong that the move was worth it.

"Sometimes you're just too noisy for my heart to handle. The bunny in front of me might cause it to burst inside of me, you know." He gave a crooked smile and knew the younger was about to spit another nonsense seeing the movement from his mouth but he stopped it by diving his head down and crashing their lips together. This time it sure was longer than a peck.

Doyoung whines in defeat, responding to the other's needy kiss as he wraps his arms around Taeyong's neck to pull him a little more closer. For seconds they've roamed each other's mouths, both having the lingering tastes of bacon and rolled eggs from their breakfast. It didn't take long enough for them to be out of breath, breaking the contact from their lips, with Taeyong having ended up resting his head on Doyoung's arm while embracing him.

"Damn! I thought I would be able to watch a live porno seeing as the door's ajar but too bad it's just a corny couple here, not horny." A slap resonated after that statement followed by an "Ow! What was that for hyung?!"

"Dickhead. If that were to happen my nose will suffer from the stink of sex here and I'll blame you for that, Johnny!"

"And you know what'll happen to us next."

"Sorry, Taeil hyung." Without directly seeing the scene in front of them, the couple snickers on the bed they're currently sharing upon, still in that same position.

Despite how content he feels right now, Taeyong feels something lurking deep inside him. A guy feeling of bad omen but disregards it as soon as Doyoung cuddles him and kisses the crown of his head, making him fall asleep in the comfort of his boyfriend.

 

Guess his gut feeling was right nevertheless. The moment he woke up, it was almost time for dinner. That wasn't the problem here. It was when he went for his phone that he was greeted with a surprise. In their NCT group chat, he got 8 unread messages. He reluctantly clicked the conversation and was about to cry with its contents.

**Taeil passed Taeyong in EVERWING.**

**Johnny passed Taeyong in EVERWING.**

**Ten passed Taeyong in EVERWING.**

**Jaehyun passed Taeyong in EVERWING.**

**Yuta added Taeyong in EVERWING.**

**Winwin passed Taeyong in EVERWING.**

**Mark passed Taeyong in EVERWING.**

**Haechan passed Taeyong in EVERWING.**

 

A pair of hands snatched his phone and he glared at the culprit who only smiled mischievously at his direction. "It's too late to cry over spilt milk, hyung."

"But you promised me!" He whines childishly hoping to inflict guilt upon the other.

"Taking risks isn't something so bad when you know it's worth it." By this time Doyoung was sitting beside him, tapping some buttons on his partner's phone. He motions for Taeyong to sit on his lap to which the latter obliges giddily. "Here. I'll let you experience being first place."

The familiar in-game music begins to fill the air as the couple kill their time by playing Everwing with the goal of beating Doyoung's high score. A few minutes later and numbers fill the screen of the device, saying new high score, 3721. Taeyong can't contain his ecstasy that he dumps both of them on the bed once again,  peppering his partner with kisses.

Out from the corner, someone whispers, "My live AV should be coming in a little bit."

Johnny suffered Taeil's wrath that day until a week after. The members think that he had suffered an erectile dysfunction starting from that day till the succeeding week.


End file.
